Fallout 3: A New Kind of Story
by rystorm678
Summary: The main story but with a lot of changes. Follow four characters as they learn of something that can purify the water, and can make them hero's. OC's needed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me Rystorm. I've decided to move to Fallout, seeing as i played 3 and New Vegas and it's sorta my favorite game. Here's how I made the story, it's told in a different perspective. One of the characters doesn't leave because of James (The Lone Wanderers dad) and there will be no . This will be a what if story kinda, I will be accepting four OC's for the story, and Remember only one character can be submitted, this chapter is to build hype i guess. This is the Speech you hear in the beginning of Fallout 3, I do not own it, All copyrights go to Bethesda. **

War. War never changes.

Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world- but war, war never changes.

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. Others were forced to survive in the wasteland.

Some resorted to cannibalism, while some formed bandits and looted bodies and other folks trying to survive.

Here, we follow four lone survivors, fighting mutated creatures, bandits, and mutants. While along the way, they will learn of something that will change the land of America, something that will make clean... of the water.

Some call them bandits

Some call them scavengers

Some call them... Hero's

**I hope this got you interested, Remember you can only submit one OC and only four will be accepted. This is what your character needs.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Armor or Clothing:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Skills(Only 3):**

**Strength: **

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**That's what you need, i hope you either PM me, or leave your character in the review section, Like and follow this story, and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, with this story on hold for a long time I thought I would finally give an update on it. We finally got our four main characters. Here's our cast.**

_**Keizer Ishimaru**_

_Race: Human_

_Appearance: Dark Skin, Black Buzz Cut Hair, Neon Orange Eyes (Caused by Mutation)_

_Outfit: Leather Armor w/Grey Duster and Cowboy Hat_

_Weapons: Sniper Rifle, Knife and Pistol_

_Skills: Lockpicking, Hacking, and Medic_

_Strength: Stealth_

_Weakness: Navigation and Bluntless_

**_Rollo Otis_**

_Race: Ghoul_

_Appearance: Peeled skin with a hint of purple and bald_

_Outfit: Merc Troublemaker outfit _

_Weapons: Shotgun and revolver_

_Skills: Small Guns, Repair, and Barter_

_Strength: Crafty Weapon Maker and upgrades_

_Weakness: Poor eyesight (Due to Radiation)_

**_Rosalina Abel_**

_Race: Human_

_Appearance: Wendy the Welder hairstyle/ brownish black, green eyes_

_Outfit: Combat Armor_

_Weapons: Hunting Rifle_

_Skills: Small Guns, Unarmed, and Explosive_

_Strength: Craft Explosives_

_Weakness: Low Agility and Bad Persuasion_

**_Geoffrey Neil_**

_Race: Human_

_Appearance: Sarge haircut with goatee and with white iris colored eyes_

_Outfit: Mechanic Jumpsuit unzipped wearing a dirty white t-shit_

_Weapons: Laser Rifle and Bat_

_Skills: Science, Medicine, and Energy Weapons_

_Strength: Smart and Good with Energy Weapons_

_Weakness: Low Strength _

**There you are, with our characters submitted... The story can begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Raiders ran out of a metro tunnel panting, out of breathe. They stopped as they got up the last steps trying to gain their composure.

"What the hell happened down there. Who was shooting at us, I couldn't tell?" The girl raider said panicking.

The other raider looking visible freaked out "I don't know, I just saw a shadow and suddenly everyone was being shot at. I don't..." He was suddenly interrupted by hit to the back with a baseball bat.

The girl raider turned and went for her 10mm pistol but it was quickly hit out her hand and she was soon struck in the face with the bunt end of the bat knocking her straight down to the floor, clutching her nose in pain.

"Well what do we have here?" a dark skinned man, with a buzz cut haircut and bright orange eyes and leather armor with a grey duster said as he appeared right in front of them. "Looks like I'm looking at a bunch of low life raiders who look like their lost. Ain't that a shame." The man said mocking them.

The raiders looked at him in fear "Were you the one that killed our group?" The guy raider asked in fear.

The mysterious man looked at them in a mocking confused look "Not that I know of." He said, and then began to observe his bat "But this I know is called... pain." He said in a fake cheerful voice as he brought the bat up and swung down on the raider's arm causing him to clutch it in pain. The man then turned to the girl raider "and this is called a head-butt." He said as he head-butted her. He then clutched his bat real tight and raised his bat up "And my personal favorite... skull smashing." But before he could bring the bat down a bullet hit the ground right beside his foot.

He turned to see a ghoul with some patches of purple spots on his face and wearing a black cowboy hat wearing a merc troublemaker outfit towards him "How about the light switch inside your head so we turn off those bright eyes of yours kid?" He said.

The man turned to him looking visibly mad "Hey, Lizard skin, I found them, so therefore, I get the kill." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you the one that snuck into their hideout in the metro?" The ghoul asked waiting for a response "No? I didn't think so you little shit." he said.

"Wait! You shot up our hideout!?" The guy raider said pointing at the the ghoul.

The ghoul made him go silent shooting his revolver near him "Shut up buddy! The big boys are talking here." He said "Like I was saying, I shot up their camp cause I was being paid to do so. And I'm not gonna let some punk finish my job." The ghoul said giving a intimidating look.

"Yeah, well you did your job. so get out of here and let me do mine asshole, I was having some fun here." The man said getting even more annoyed.

While the two kept bickering, the raiders quickly got up and made a run for it. Both men noticed and drew their weapons. "Hey you fucks!" The man said pulling a sniper rifle and the ghoul shooting his revolver. They missed all shots and the raiders managed to slip away. "Son of a bitch look what you did!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah that was my fault moron." the ghoul said sarcastically.

That's when the man pulled out his baseball bat and turned towards the ghoul "Now looks like a got to teach you a lesson in pain. and your being taught by the man himself Keizer Ishimaru."

The ghoul laughed at Keizer "You teach me a lesson?" He said chuckling "Kid, I was 45 when the bombs were dropped and I survived this land since. I'm 246 years old and still living, I have experience, so bring it." He said

"Gladly" Keizer said as he swung his bat towards the ghoul's head missing as he ducked.

Keizer continued to swing missing every strike, The ghoul grabbed at one of the swings and observed the bat

"Is this a Babe Ruth bat? Please tell me you didn't pay caps for this." He said mocking him

Keizer quickly kicked him in the gut, making the ghoul grab his stomach, which gave him the opportunity to hit him the back making him fall to the floor "If it's good for hitting home runs, it's good beating your ass with." He said as he tried to bash the ghoul.

he quickly got out of the way and sprung back to his feet, Keizer quickly swung again but the ghoul pushed the bat aside and started beating him. Throwing punches to the gut and face. Keizer fell to the ground and the ghoul quickly jumped on top trying to attack but Keizer quickly shoved him and got back to his feet. Keizer charged at him with his bat in bunt position but the ghoul grabbed at both ends and both men struggled to push each other down. Keizer then kicked the ghoul straight in the groin causing him to scream in pain. Keizer then grabbed his head and pushed him to the ground straight into a puddle of water, and then ran off.

"Later freak, hopefully your left nut drops." Keizer said running off.

The ghoul got up with fury in his eye's pulling out a shotgun "You little shit! Your dead!" He yelled as he opened fired and missed. Keizer flinched as the bullet just missed him and then began to sprint away. He ran as fast he could hearing the ghoul from distance trailing him. He then came upon the Super-Duper Mart. He jumped back to reality when he heard the ghoul getting closer "Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" He screamed. Keizer quickly ran inside and busted in. The ghoul ran up into the lot and smirked "So that's how he wants it to go down eh?" He soon followed inside.

_Meanwhile inside the Super-Duper Mart_

A young woman Hispanic women with brownish black Wendy the Welder hairstyle wearing combat armor was scrounging through the shelves searching for food and water only to come up empty handed. "Well, this is bullshit. I can't find anything it's been ransacked." She said looking pissed

Meanwhile in the back another person was busy hacking the terminal for the protectron. A young man with a sarge grey haircut with a goatee, wearing an unzipped mechanic jumpsuit with a dirty white t-shirt. "Okay just type that here... code there... a little bit of numbers and..."

They were both simultaneously cut off by a loud bang at the entrance. Keizer ran inside panting looking back to see if he lost he had lost the ghoul, only to see through the door that the ghoul was still coming. "Ah, fuck my life." He said.

"Hey buddy who are you?" The women yelled holding a hunting rifle.

"Woah take it easy don't do anything stupid there lady." Keizer said aiming his sniper rifle at her. "The name's Keizer, not that it matters cause I promise if you miss it will be the last shot you ever fire."

"You wanna bet?" She asked intimidating him.

The entrance door burst opened again, with the ghoul entering "Got ya, you son of a bitch!" He stopped when he saw the young woman aiming her rifle at him as well, he then aimed his shotgun at her. "So you tried leading me into a trap huh?" He asked

"Friend of yours?" The woman asked

"You could say that." Keizer answered

"This asshole made my big score get away and fought unfairly." the ghoul said walking towards with his shotgun still raised.

Keizer began to mock him "Oh look the 200 hundred year old 'man' is being a big cry baby" he said in a fake whiney tone.

"Do you want me to blow your brains out?!" The ghoul yelled.

"Calm down you two." The woman said "Let's start all over, so your Keizer and you are...?" She asked.

The ghoul looked at her still pointing his shotgun at Keizer "The names Rollo. Rollo Otis."

"Okay, I'm Rosalina Abel. now..." before she could continue a laser rifle shot towards all three of them missing them all.

They saw a man in a unzipped mechanic jumpsuit "Dammit I have the worst aim!" He yelled.

"Who are you squirt?" Rollo asked.

"I'm Geoffrey Neil and I was here first, get lost." He said motioning towards the entrance.

Rosalina chuckled "yeah right, I got here first." She said.

"Look I don't want to..." He was cut off when he heard voices.

"Hey were back and we... wait a minute, where is everyone? Search the building and see who's in hear." The voice yelled out.

"Bandits!" Keizer yelled

"Look if we play smart lets pull aside our differences and try to make out of here alive cause to be honest I'm not ready to die." Geoffrey said.

They all looked at each other with untrustworthy looks until Rosalina broke the silence.

"fine." She said.


End file.
